Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a process for starting a gas turbine which includes a compressor, a turbine, and a combustion chamber, by means of hot exhaust gases from an exhaust gas source, wherein the energy of the exhaust gases is at least partially transferred to the gas turbine for the starting process. In addition, this invention relates to a device for starting such a gas turbine.